Imago
by Nezusawa
Summary: Ichimatsu aspira a cambiar, por sobre sus sentimientos, por sobre lo defectuoso que se considera en ser. Solo es una fase, una fase que espera superar; algún día. [Ichikara]
1. Mi tormento te adora

Aun sin importar que se trataran de las seis con veinticinco, Él, tanto Karamatsu, el segundo hijo, se encontraban recostados sobre el alfombrado piso de color verde pastel. La anaranjada luz de la tarde entraba de manera caprichosa por entre las cortinas y, aunque la noche no llegara completamente, estas se mantenían a medio cerrar, resguardando a los únicos habitantes tanto de la habitación, como del hogar.

Ahora, mientras sus ojos se mantenían puestos en el contorno del hombro del segundo hijo, pensaba que lucía algo lindo el color rosáceo que coloreaba la punta de uno de sus oídos, aquel que sobresalía por sobre la tela de color azul.

Suspiró, con ambos brazos descansando sobre las rodillas, sintiéndose algo solo, aún si Karamatsu se encontrase recostado a un par de centímetros de él.

Desde que no había podido tragarse el corazón y mantener la farsa del supuesto odio desmesurado que profesaba sentir sobre su persona, habían mantenido aquel tipo de extraño tiempo compartido cuando todos abandonaban las paredes del hogar para ir a hacer sabía dios que cosas.

Aun si felizmente solo se tratase de recostarse espalda contra espalda y quedarse en silencio, compartiendo oxígeno, quería poder explicarle, hacía ya un tiempo, a que se había querido referir con las palabras que había, literalmente, vomitado aquella noche en que habían estado compartiendo junto con los demás, como era habitual, en el puesto de Oden de Chibita, hacía ya un par de semanas atrás.

Entre risas y risas se habían emborrachado hasta las orejas y, debido a su pésima resistencia al alcohol, había caído primero, como cae soldado joven al ser impactado por la bala del arma enemiga; directo al suelo, frío como un témpano. Consiguió un raspón en la frente y la ayuda de Karamatsu, quien no había bebido más que la mitad de un vaso. «Engreído», había sido lo primero en pensar cuando le vio campante sobre ambas piernas. Pero agradeció de corazón en aquel momento que hubiera sido el único en brindarle una mano. Jyushimatsu se había desligado completamente de su obligación como el polo opuesto y escapado con Todomatsu y compañía, pero no importaba, porque gracias a ello tuvo en frente a quien solía saltar encima todo el tiempo. Si Karamatsu fuera un indefenso ratón, ya habría sido devorado. Estaba seguro de ello.

En el momento en que le ayudó a caminar, como quien ayuda a un herido de guerra, se sintió aún más atraído por su figura. Su persona en si. Si se quitaba todo lo que le adornaba se podría ver a un hombre que claramente pedía a todo pulmón el ser notado, simplemente el serlo. Quienes compartían el mismo rostro sabían lo doloroso que era el no ser tratado como un individuo único. En aquellos momentos, bajo las embriagadas pupilas, Karamatsu lo era. No culpaba a los engorrosos sentimientos de atracción y admiración por su persona por esto, o a aquel insano fetiche por estar todo el tiempo acechándole, presentando su persona frente a él cada vez que podía, como un recordatorio que pese a lo que hiciese, jamás podría liberarse de él. El lazo de sangre unía a los seis, pero si se trata del número dos, el lazo que les correspondía era aún más grueso, aunque tenía bastante claro que solo podía hablar por el lado de la cuerda que le correspondía.

En el silencio de la noche, mientras las risotadas y comentarios mal formulados se disipaban con forme avanzaban, sintió que una densa atmósfera de seguridad les devoró vivos, manteniendo ese falso sentimiento de indivisibilidad. El hombro de Karamatsu se sintió cálido, pero más cálido fue el silencio y naturalidad con la cual mantuvo su mirada en frente, ocupándose de que el camino a casa estuviese seguro para su inestable ser.

Si tan solo no fuera tan patético y miserable. Egoísta consigo mismo y con el resto. Prefería, claramente, el auto dominarse como un realista consciente de si mismo y del entorno que le rodeaba. Pero era aquella misma realidad aliada quien solía golpearle cada noche directo en la frente, recordándole que no importaba cuanto calificativo ocupara para justificar sus sentimientos, la retorcida verdad se encontraba allí, justo frente a él, durmiendo a su lado.

Así era, Matsuno Ichimatsu, estaba totalmente perdido por Matsuno Karamatsu, su hermano mayor.

Tras un momento, en que su pequeño soliloquio interno terminó, pudo darse cuenta de que una de las oscuras pupilas de Karamatsu le observó, allí ,asomándose por el filo del ojo.

Estuvo consciente de él, después de todo.

—¿Estás mejor, _**Buraza**_?

Fue la pregunta de Karamatsu que volvió a traerle al plano terrenal y permitió que diera el siguiente paso con más firmeza.

—Algo…

Conciso, por no decir apático. Mucho no pudo agregar, no estando totalmente cargado contra su persona. Había suspirado un poco más, sintiéndose mareado y con un ardor en la boca del estómago. La vejiga la sintió llena, tal como sintió la boca seca, como si en el paladar estuviera mantenido arena y cargando también esta en la vejiga.

—Eso es bueno, también lo es.

Karamatsu añadió y muy a su pesar fue lo último que oyó de él.

El silencio, la honestidad y el coraje que solo el alcohol pueden dar a un hombre carente de ello, arrebató de sus manos el auto control que había mantenido por casi cinco años. Y no estuvo seguro del porque.

—No te odio.

Lo dijo y sintió, en aquel lapso de silencio, que en cualquier momento la burbujeante acidez se le escaparía de la boca.

—…¿Eh? _**Bura**_ -

—¿No me oíste bien? ¡No te odio! …Maldición…¿Estás sordo? ¿Lo estás?

Con hastió y el rostro hirviendo, pero no por la borrachera, sino la vergüenza por haber dicho lo que había dicho. ¿Lo había dicho? ¡Claro que lo había dicho!

Estuvo un momento con la mirada directa a sus pies, planeando el momento correcto para salir corriendo, pero el titubeo de los labios de Karamatsu le atrajo nuevamente a él, a mirarle con el corazón en la garganta.

—No lo estoy…¿Cómo podría estarlo? **_Bura_** \- Digo, Ichimatsu, yo…

Tragó saliva cuando la mirada brillante y humedecida de Karamatsu le miró fijamente. Sintió como apretó su muñeca ligeramente.

Por un instante se sintió ser tragado por aquel semblante de felicidad. Karamatsu estaba feliz, al parecer.

El recordatorio de aquel momento se le esfumó por los orejas cuando escuchó como Karamatsu se acomodaba para ya sentarse, aún dándole la espalda. Había despertado, si es que había dormido algo.

Abrazó sus rodillas y pretendió no tomarle importancia. Karamatsu volteó, dedicándole una mirada fugaz, para luego centrar su mirada en el alfombrado.

—…¿Dormiste bien, Ichimatsu?

Dejó pasar un silencio entre ambos. Ya sus espaldas no se encontraban cercanas y comenzaba a sentir bastante frío.

—…Algo. ¿Tú?

Sus ojos, en contra de su voluntad, recorrieron la estancia hasta dar con el rostro algo adormilado del segundo hijo. Se restregaba los ojos mientras bostezaba un poco, desperezándose. Karamatsu había dormido y aquello le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Aquello indicaba que realmente se había sentido cómodo a su lado.

En un principio, cuando Karamatsu comenzó con este extraño ritual, lucía tenso, como si temiera darle la espalda. Aquel gesto de desconfianza le había herido un poco el supuesto orgullo que se recalcaba no tener. La basura no tiene orgullo, no puede optar por ello, por lo que fue una batalla interna bastante ardua, con muchos sentimientos contradictorios caídos en el lapso en que esta duró. Pero finalmente la guerra había terminado una vez Karamatsu, un día de aquellos, pudo finalmente conciliar el sueño, inclusive hasta roncado de manera descarada. En ningún momento sonrió porque no era algo por lo que sonreír. Podía decir que se encontraba contento, pero no se formaría sonrisa alguna en su rostro por ello.

—Dormí bien. No hay nada como una siesta revitalizante para mantener al corazón joven, heh. Te sientes de la misma manera, ¿verdad? Ah, claro, el corazón joven siempre buscará el palpitar tranquilo, pidiendo una tranquila siesta con buena compañía. Claro, Claro.

La dolorosa mirada de Karamatsu reafirmó el motivo por el cuál no podía sonreír por nada de lo que se refiriese a él. Gruñendo por lo bajo, solo chasqueó la lengua, como si se quitara el mal sabor de la boca.

Sonreír estaba prohibido. Era algo que había aprendido cuando había comenzado a sentir aquello tan enfermizo.

Negó con la cabeza y giró su mirada, ocultando su boca sobre la tela púrpura que cubría sus brazos. Escuchaba la voz de Karamatsu lejana en aquel punto y solo se centró en pensar.

El cariño que se le tiene hacía los hermanos es bastante diferente al que puedes sentir por tus padres o familia cercana, como primos, tíos, abuelos.

Desde que tenía memoria había compartido todo con otras cinco personas. Con el mismo rostro, con la misma ropa, las mismas cosas, los mismos padres, la misma casa, los mismos conocidos. Todo, absolutamente todo era una copia en seis, si se contaba así mismo.

No se había percatado de esto hasta que la pubertad le golpeó en pleno rostro y se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo que los cinco. Era algo totalmente diferente.

Al parecer su silencio incomodó a Karamatsu, quien simplemente miró de soslayo al piso alfombrado y frunció el ceño con un deje de entendimiento. Se levantó y estiró sus jeans en silencio.

Parpadeó para solo notar como lentamente, con incomodidad, caminaba hasta la puerta y abría esta tratando de no emitir el más mínimo ruido. Para no perturbarle, Ichimatsu supuso.

—Bueno, he de dejarte, Buraza. La tarde aún es joven para admirarla. Ah…

Escupió romanticismo barato y se marchó.

Ichimatsu soltó un suspiro ahogado y apretó los dientes.

La culpa era de Karamatsu. Cada una de aquellas desgracias con las cuales tuvo y tenía que lidiar eran culpa suya. Si era sincero sentía algo de rencor hacía él, pero sin querer admitirlo, podría ser incluso una manera de autoprotección el pensar de esta manera.

Quién nunca le había perjudicado en nada, pero aún así, inconscientemente, le había perjudicado en todo y continuaría haciéndolo hasta que aquello desapareciese. Si es que algún día lo hacía.

Dicen que la única manera de olvidar a alguien es dejar pasar el doble de años por los cuales se pasó pensando en esta persona. Y si era sincero ya estaría contando once dentro de la bolsa.

Once años para poder olvidar que alguien existe. Lucía más a un dogma que una simple terapia infantil para curar el corazón.

Si tuviera que encargarse de ello, de sanar su propio corazón, le dejaría secarse antes de comenzar con dicho ritual, que únicamente le recordaría, que no importa que, está prohibido sentir "amor romántico" por un igual.

Independiente de ser hombre, era un hermano.

Ichimatsu suspiró para ponerse en pie y mirar fijamente el ventanal que daba a los edificios vecinos. Lo que alguna vez fue una zona residencial, ahora era pleno centro. Veinte años no pasan en vano, ni treinta, ni cuarenta.

Mientras observaba el edificio de ventas, aquel que se ubicaba a dos cuadras de su manzana, pensó en esos once años y no se les hizo demasiados.

«Si puedo solucionar esto en este momento solo serán once. Si llegan a veinte estaré perdido», pensó con un sabor amargo en la boca. 


	2. Ichimatsu, el realista

Ichimatsu lo tomaba con bastante calma. Los primeros tres años fueron los más largos que pudo recordar dentro de todos los que ya había vivido. El dormir, comer y compartir día a día con aquello que estaba prohibido le mantuvo en un lapso en que estuvo seguro que la realidad no era más que un producto de su imaginación, que inclusive él mismo no podía ser real.

Finalmente, con diecisiete, llegó a la conclusión que no puedes ir en contra de los sentimientos y que si la gente cae de bruces al piso no es por su falta de prudencia, sino que la evolución no les brindó dos pares de ojos en cada pie. Y no solo la evolución, si no también la genética fueron las culpables, en su caso, de que se sintiera de aquella manera por un igual. Estuvo seguro un buen par de años de ello. Había salido defectuoso de fábrica y solamente había sido él, por que por más que intento ser atento con los demás, el observarlos bastante bien a cada uno, ninguno presentó indicios de estar defectuoso como él.

La integración fue la parte más difícil dentro de todas las pésimas cosas con las que tuvo que lidiar los primeros tres años. El rehusarse a participar en salidas o actividades con los demás cinco para solo ir a refugiarse en lugares lejanos, meditar un poco y llorar otro tanto. Y fue allí cuando conoció a aquellas enigmáticas criaturas, los felinos. Gatos callejeros que se dedicaban a pasar sus días entre sucios callejones, tal como él pensaba pasar sus días si es que no lograba "arreglarse".

Horas con ellos le hizo darse cuenta que no solo los humanos pueden salir defectuosos, inclusive ellos, que ante sus ojos eran más que perfectos, pero por alguna razón habían acabado olvidados a su suerte, entre medio de aquella selva de cemento.

Algo tenía que estar mal con ellos.

Ichimatsu a sus dieciocho años no solo tuvo que lidiar el tener que vivir día a día reprimiendo sus sentimientos, sino también el tener que reprimir su libido. Aquella temporada fue una de las más tortuosas por las que tuvo que pasar, según recuerda. El objeto de tantos tormentos se encontraría noche a noche, durmiendo a su lado, conteniendo esas alocadas hormonas que solo afectan a los adolecentes masculinos y que en las mujeres, suelen solo alborotarse ya llegado a los veinte. Porque las muchachas pueden ser alocadas en la pubertad, pero quienes pasan con ganas de puntear todo lo que se les cruce en frente son los muchachos. Y solo ellos, porque las mujeres no pueden puntear, ellas reciben. ¿Y entre dos hombres, qué? Puedes besar a un hombre, siendo hombre. Tomar su mano, abrazarle y todo esto aun siendo uno como él, pero ¿y el sexo qué?

De una u otra forma investigó de manera clandestina lo que sucedía en ese tipo de relaciones, puesto que cuando llegó el momento en que la mano derecha solo pasaba bajo los pantalones se le dio por fantasear como sería acercarse de manera segura hacía Karamatsu, tal como los hombres normalmente hacían en los AV, aquellos que en más de una ocasión su hermano mayor, el primero, le había invitado a ver junto con el quinto y el sexto, como un ritual de iniciación hacía la adultez que solo los menores tenían el placer de participar.

De esa misma manera, acercarse a Karamatsu, con seguridad. Con el hambre en los ojos, colocando sus manos sobre su cuerpo y… Era cuando la fantasía terminaba porque no sabía que más podía seguir. Frustración luego de ello, que no duraba mucho ya que por aquel tiempo también eran los senos y culos los que le prendían, por lo que terminaba por fantasear con alguna actriz que escasamente recordaba y ya. Lo demás era historia. Terminaba allí el tener, al menos, la oportunidad de imaginarse como sería el tocarle.

Pero ya más informado, aunque solo por imágenes, escabulléndose sin ser notado por la sección de porno gay y pasar como quien no quiere la cosa, y mirar todos los títulos con ojos analíticos, había grabado en su mente cada una de ellas. La imaginación lo puede todo, puede cumplir sueños para quienes se les tiene prohibido cumplirlos. Ichimatsu por primera vez, pero no última, pudo amar a quien no podía, al menos en su mente, con la mano bajo el pantalón y repitiendo aquel nombre una y otra vez. En completa soledad, en el baño compartido, cuando ningún alma se encontró cerca.

"Veinte años no pasan en vano, ni treinta, ni cuarenta", ya con veinte y totalmente deprimido, miraba la opción de que aquello jamás tendría remedio no sin antes ponía de su parte y con determinación, controlando el menjunje de emociones en las tripas, ponía fin al interminable tormento de alrededor de cinco años. Aquella solución era la más fácil, la más vil, la más cobarde; el odio. Odiar aquello que no puedes tener. Odiaría a Karamatsu por no poder tenerle.

Pero no todo lo planeado puede salir bien y aquella noche, tras la borrachera en el puesto de Oden, se daría cuenta que con algo de alcohol en el cuerpo, se es bastante fácil derribar todo el trabajo hecho en una pequeña muralla de cobardía.

Karamatsu estaba consiente de que no lo odiaba y ahora, más que nunca, se esmeraría en estar a su lado, luego de tanto tiempo lejos de él.

"No hay golpe más fuerte que el que da la vida", solía decir su padre cuando se mareaba luego de un poco de frio sake. «No. No hay golpe más fuerte que el que uno se da a si mismo», le había corregido mentalmente en más de una ocasión. 


	3. Cuando mis cuerdas están atadas

—Oh, Ichimatsu.

Con un meloso tono, Osomatsu le recibió cuando abrió la puerta.  
En la sala de estar no solo se encontraba el primero, sino también el tercero.

Con una mirada fugaz observó el apático semblante de Choromatsu, leyendo una revista, con el codo derecho apoyado en la pequeña mesita de madera. Supuso que si ambos se encontraban en casa, era porque ambos habían salido juntos o simplemente ambos habían llegado de diferentes lugares, de manera fortuita.

Osomatsu, quien se encontraba de estómago, simplemente descansando sobre el tatami, se incorporó, ya sentándose, para saludarle. No había nada más que hacer que simplemente entrar y sentarse en su rincón y no hacer nada, como solía hacerlo. ¿Se abrían topado con Karamatsu en la entrada? ¿Se abrían dado cuenta de que ambos se encontraban solos en casa? Tragó saliva y con un gesto, alzando el mentón, le devolvió el saludo y se fue a sentar, en silencio.

Choromatsu despegó la mirada del articulo que leía para mirarle por unos segundos como pasaba de Osomatsu y se sentaba donde solía sentarse siempre. Dejó escapar un suspiro de indiferencia y continuó su lectura.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese para tu onii-chan? ¡Que cruel, Ichimatsu!

Desparramó su cuerpo, nuevamente, sobre el tatami y rodó de manera infantil hasta sus pies, mirándole con aquella mirada de zorro viejo, de aquel hombre que sabe bien como conseguir lo que quiere, y aquello era algo de atención.

Con sinceridad, Ichimatsu agradecía el ser notado por él. ¿Quién de los cinco no agradecía aquello? Por mucho que los veinte marcaran sus frentes, alguna vez Osomatsu había sido el líder indiscutido y perpetuador de tantas maldades hechas. La pasó bastante bien, trataba de convencerse de eso.

—Ah…

No solo aquella respuesta logró irritar un poco a Osomatsu, sino que así mismo. Estaba siendo pasivo-agresivo y aquello solo aumentaba su capricho. Osomatsu era lejos, el más caprichoso de todos. Y no, el seis aparentaba, que era muy distinto.

—Bueno, da igual. Aunque, Ichimatsu…

Con ese tono habitual de invitación, Osomatsu llamó su atención. Ichimatsu bajó su mirada y observó aquel gesto universal que solo se podía hacer con índice y medio. "Un par de cigarrillos y una buena plática"

—Si van a fumar, fumen en el balcón. Es un asco el olor a cigarro antes de comer. Hermano mayor de mierda…

Choromatsu decretó y ambos se levantaron, ignorándole como hombres de veinte urgidos por una buena piteada y palabrería sin mucho sentido.

Salieron en silencio de la sala, dejando atrás a Choromatsu algo cabreado, y subieron la escalera, nuevamente al cuarto que minutos antes él y Karamatsu habían estado durmiendo.

—Qué asco, Karamatsu estuvo aquí. Podría oler su colonia barata de aquí hasta el siguiente siglo.

Ichimatsu abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendiéndose de lo bueno que Osomatsu era para reconocerle. No era que él mismo no pudiera hacerlo, pero hasta el momento se sentía el único de poder hacerlo.

Osomatsu se adelantó y abrió el ventanal para salir al balcón. Giró esperando que Ichimatsu se acercara, ya con los brazos apoyados en el barandal de madera.

Cuando sus pies pudieron reaccionar, caminó finalmente al lado de su hermano mayor.

Osomatsu sacó una mullida cajetilla de color rojo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Ichimatsu leyó "Malboro" con bastante dificultad entre el papel arrugado, pero no abría que ser adivino para saber que a Osomatsu le gustaba el tabaco fuerte, con veinte años viviendo con él, todos ya lo sabían a aquellas alturas.

—Ah…Que fastidio. No gané nada, como siempre. ¿Qué saca uno en esforzarse día a día, ah? Levantarse a medio día, pedir algo de dinero prestado y sentarse toda la tarde, hasta que el culo te quede plano, para simplemente tirar, ¿y no ganar nada? Si tuviera bastante dinero compraría la sala de pachinko completa y la quemaría, ¡Tenlo por seguro! Pero primero mearía todas las máquinas, marcándolas como mías y luego las quemaría todas. Todas. ¿Por qué? Ichimatsu, esa es la manera en la que el hombre debe hacerse respetar. Marcar lo que es tuyo y hacer lo que se te dé la regalada gana con ello. Así de sencillo. Ni más ni menos, ¿me entiendes, verdad? ¡Claro que me entiendes! Mierda de vida, ¡es una completa mierda! Pero sobreviviré. Seré alguien importante algún día, mucho más de lo que el pajero de Choromatsu llegue a ser, ¿sabes? Trabajará para mi y le obligaré a limpiarme el culo con cada una de sus revistas para pajas ¡Já! Ya lo veo, totalmente lo veo. Qué hermoso… Totalmente hermoso… Virgen de mierda, ¿qué se cree? Como si fuera a usar su boca de cenicero, ¿acaso estaba invitándole a fumar? ¿Y que si fumo dentro de la casa? ¡Esta es mi casa también!

Tomó una bocanada de aire para proceder a prender el cigarro que todo el tiempo, en que duró su monólogo, se mantuvo entre sus dedos, arrugándose.

—Realmente te afecta, lo que él diga de ti…

Dejó escapar un comentario algo ácido. Con la intención de que a Osomatsu le hirviera más la mierda y así escucharle maldecir a Choromatsu, porque aquello por algún motivo le calmaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue una risa seca y una limpiada rápida de nariz.

Ichimatsu miró melancolía en su ojos, perdido entre los edificios, y aceptó finalmente un cigarro de la caja que Osomatsu le extendió.

—Claro, es mi hermano. Me afecta, por decirlo. Jamás se lo diré, porque aquello solo inflará el enorme ego que ya tiene y se las dará de mi madre el resto que me quede de vida.

Golpeteó el cigarrillo con el dedo índice y las cenizas se hicieron una con la brisa.

El atardecer había ya caído y en el cielo ya comenzaban a pintarse, uno a uno, puntos brillantes.

—¿Acaso eso no es lo que ya hace?

Colocó el filtro entre sus secos labios y aceptó el encendedor que Osomatsu le ofreció.  
Osomatsu suspiró, dando una rápida calada.

—Somos un número par, ¿no? Somos seis, un número par. Estamos, desde el principio, emparejados de dos. Yo con él, tú con Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu con Todomatsu. Cada cual con quien corresponde, con quien, por decirlo, se lleva mejor. Solía llevarme bien con Choromatsu. Es mi hermano, muy a su pesar, muy a mi pesar y muy a tu pesar también, lo somos. No se puede hacer nada contra eso. No puedes hacer nada…

Ichimatsu mantuvo el humo en sus pulmones desde el momento en que Osomatsu empezó su reflexión, sintiendo como poco a poco estos se consumían por el alquitrán y el veneno para ratas. Allí estaba nuevamente aquel tema que, supuestamente ya había superado, pero que se daba cuenta que no era como se auto convencía de creer. Osomatsu tenía razón, muy a su pesar lo eran. Karamatsu y él eran hermanos.

Se mantuvo en silencio, fumando de igual forma, con ambos brazos apoyados en la baranda de madera del balcón. Los dos miraban los edificios, quienes se tragaban poco a poco el escaso sol.

Ahora ya no quedaba nada, se lo habían comido todo.

— Hasta la muerte, ¿eh?

—Hasta la muerte.

Reafirmó Osomatsu, con el cigarrillo entre la comisura del labios, exhalando humo.

—¿En donde estuviste toda la tarde? ¿En casa?

Osomatsu aplastó la cereza en la parte inferior del barandal y tiró la colilla con despreocupación a donde fuera que fuera a parar. Ichimatsu miró como está se perdió en la oscuridad.

Guardó silencio porque sabía a donde Osomatsu quería llegar o tal vez no. Estaba tranquilo, debía estarlo.

Le faltaba poco para terminar, por lo que se dedicó a fumarlo con lentitud, pero más que nada como pretexto barato para no tener que responder.

Osomatsu le dedicó una mirada fugaz, antes de encender otro cigarrillo.

—No saliste.

—Salí, estuve con Jyushimatsu. Me dieron ganas de cagar y volví.

—Ah. Llegaste antes.

—Obvio, estaba a punto de cagarme en los pantalones.

Finalmente la cereza se apagó e imitó el mismo gesto que Osomatsu, y una colilla más fue tragada por la oscuridad.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema de compartir una misma habitación que-

—No es un problema. Él estuvo aquí y yo en el baño.

—¿Estuviste toda la tarde cagando?

—Lo estuve.

Osomatsu suspiró, se rascó la cabeza y retiró el exceso de ceniza. Le observó de reojos, con curiosidad, pero más que nada con algo de hastío por aquella contestación tan apática, pero tan típica de él. Por más que se esmerara en mantener una buena relación con todos, era imposible.

A veces creía que estaba llegando a Ichimatsu, pero luego se daba cuenta que simplemente había retrocedido dos pasos. Aquello era desesperante.

—Ichimatsu…

Intentó reafirmar lo que quería decirle, tratar de hacerle entender que aquel trato que mantenía con Karamatsu debía acabar. No era que no le importara, le importaba porque no veía con buenos ojos toda esa persecución de su parte con el segundo. Si le odiaba, bien, pero la experiencia le decía que había algo más allí que simple odio. ¿Un resentimiento por algo de años? Tal vez o simplemente era una manera de desquite de todo lo que le molestaba de sí mismo y si así era el caso, no era sano. No era sano el desquitarse con alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, porque por muy "doloroso" o incomprensible que fuera la forma de ser de Karamatsu no era una razón de peso como para rechazarle y tratarle de aquella manera tan cruel todo el tiempo.

Pero no defendería a nadie, al menos no metería sus manos al fuego por ninguno. Todos ya eran hombres mayores, con al menos un grado de conciencia sobre las cosas que hacían. Él tenía sus propios problemas con los que lidiar, por lo que no se dedicaría en cuerpo y en alma al problema que él tuviera con Karamatsu. Pero si, si podía tratar de hacerle ver ciertas cosas, lo haría, como el hermano mayor que era.

Observó como Ichimatsu se retiró en silencio al no atender a su llamado y simplemente lo aceptó, le dejó irse.

No presionaría nada por el momento o al menos que realmente lo ameritara. Solo lo lamentaba realmente por Karamatsu. No era un mal tipo, después de todo.

* * *

Todos llegaron finalmente antes de las siete y la cena fue servida como era la costumbre.  
Jyushimatsu llegó junto con Todomatsu y finalmente llegó Karamatsu.

Cada cual en su lugar y comiendo en silencio. Las tontas conversaciones de cuando tenían quince se fueron reduciendo con los años y ahora, con veinte, simplemente se miraban rápidamente o comentaban sobre lo buena que la comida estaba. Nada más, nada menos.

Ichimatsu se quedó un poco más en el baño, lavándose los dientes con lentitud, mientras Jyushimatsu salía dejándolo solo para ir a la cama, no sin antes anunciarle con una sonrisa de que se apresurara para que ya fueran a dormir.

Pensó en la conversación con Osomatsu, pero antes de ello, pensó en la siesta que había tenido con Karamatsu. No podía no pensar en ello cuando sucedía, porque no solo aumentaba sus ansias por querer apresurar todo. ¿Apresurar qué exactamente? Tal vez simplemente deseaba poder conversar de manera normal con él, como solía hacerlo con Jyushimatsu u Osomatsu. No, tal vez no era de muchas palabras con ellos, pero estaba seguro que si de Karamatsu se tratase, hablaría todo lo que no hubo hablado en años.

Por más que lo intentara no podía no pensar en él y eso, simplemente, estaba consumiendo sus años de vida. Se sentía más viejo cuando reflexionaba sobre estas cosas, por eso era mejor estar lejos de él, de esa forma conservaría los años que no le interesaba tener que vivir. Una burda contradicción. Su manera de sentir hacía Karamatsu lo era.

Limpió el cepillo con un chorro de agua y lo dejó al lado del de Jyushimatsu, para apagar finalmente la luz del baño.

Arrastró los pies hasta las escaleras y subió estás para dirigirse al dormitorio en penumbras. Ya estaban durmiendo.

Se acostó finalmente en su sitio, dándole la espalda a Karamatsu y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que el sueño llegase.

A los minutos escuchó un par de ronquidos y como más de alguno se acomodaba en una mejor posición.  
Minutos más y el sueño al parecer se había olvidado de él, al no haber ningún indicio de querer llegar aún.

Se cubrió el rostro con el edredón y cerró los ojos.  
No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, puesto que escasamente dormitó en todo ese lapso, hasta que sintió un ligero peso sobre su espalda.

Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza mecánicamente, con el corazón latiéndole algo apresurado. Era tan normal el tener que compartir futon, pero aun no podía acostumbrarse a compartirlo con él.

Karamatsu tenía su cabeza apoyada en su espalda, su cuerpo ligeramente cerca y el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
Apretó los ojos e intentó no respirar para no despertarle.  
¿Estaría dormido? No escuchaba nada más que escasos sonidos de la calle y uno que otro suspiro.

¿Por qué era tan difícil ya no tener sentimientos? ¿El simplemente olvidarlos y continuar? Tan difícil el no poder ignorar su presencia y actuar como los demás actuaban cuando se encontraban con él, el respetar su espacio, el simplemente pensar en él fugazmente, sin ninguna importancia.

Qué triste. Se sintió tan triste en ese momento. La nariz le picó, pero no sintió más que eso, un simple picor y ya.

Karamatsu se movió, frotando su frente en su espalda y se quedó quieto.

Ichimatsu relajó su ceño, junto con su cuerpo y le dejó estar así. No le apartaría porque le gustaba sentirle cerca. No había nadie más que él consiente del espacio en ese momento, por lo que se sintió ligeramente libre de pensar y sentir lo que quisiera pensar y sentir.

El corazón estaba tan cansado como para luchar en aquel momento. Tímidamente buscó su brazo bajo el edredón y, completamente nervioso, tomó este y rodeó su propia cintura con el.

Tendría que ser bastante hipócrita a aquellas alturas, cuando nadie estaba allí para juzgarle, el que no quisiera que Karamatsu hiciera eso. Que le abrazara de esa manera al dormir por las tardes. Sería una manera de dejarle ver que no había miedo alguno. Si, podría ser que consciente se quejara y mandara a volar sus brazos de un manotazo, pero ahora realmente necesita sentir su abrazo. ¿Hacía cuanto que no sentía uno? Por mucho que se asqueara de ello, seguía siendo un ser humano. Necesitado de afecto, del toque de otro ser humano.

Apretó suavemente la mano de Karamatsu y la dejó descansar sobre su propio estómago. Una descarga eléctrica le impactó la espalda baja, pero estaba todo controlado.

Sonrió un poco, solo un poco y finalmente quiso rendirse al letargo.

«Buenas noches, Karamatsu», pensó para sí mismo y perdió la conciencia, pero sabiendo que por un largo rato Karamatsu le estaría abrazando, eso sería más que suficiente para calmar a su maltrecho corazón.


End file.
